People are increasingly using many forms of radio communication user equipments to download and stream movies and television, communicate with others, download games and software applications, play on-line games, etc. The user equipments can be in many forms that include, without limitation, mobile phones, wireless data terminals, tablet computers, laptop computers, mobile gaming consoles, wireless access points (e.g., WiFi to cellular hotspots), etc. User equipments are being continually pushed to provide orders of magnitude faster communication bandwidth links than were available years earlier. Achieving such increases in bandwidth has been in-part by utilization of high-power transceivers connected to directional beamforming multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antennas which use higher RF frequency spectrum as a transmission medium. The presence of a passenger's head, hand, or other body part near one of these MIMO antennas can cause RF radiation pattern distortion or detuning of the antenna and absorption of the radiation, thus affecting the efficiency and correlation performance of the antenna. Moreover, the antennas can have deleterious effects on person's health. The World Health Organization (WHO) has classified the radiation generated by radio frequency (RF) transmitters as possibly carcinogenic. Other health concerns from such radiation can include triggering a person's electromagnetic hypersensitivity, cause thermal or heating effects to a passenger, cause loss of memory or other deleterious cognitive effects, and interfere with operation of a person's electro-medical device such as a pacemaker or hearing aid.